


The Abstract Part of Love

by Charlie_Chandler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Abstract, Children, F/M, Loki Feels, Love Poems, Prose Poem, Relationship(s), Sexual, Sexual Content, ororki, ororo feels, platonic, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Chandler/pseuds/Charlie_Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abstract prose/love poem regarding Loki and Ororo Munroe (storm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little experimentation with Oroki.  
> Gifted to Generation_Loki because I promised something better in the future.

You remain as much of an enigma to me as to yourself. And darling, the reason why I would never want to solve the puzzle that is you is because I enjoy having missing pieces. The most wonder and beauty I find in you is your ability to remain mysterious even after the years we've spent together. – L.

My loyalty is a deceleration of my love and admiration for you! And if you bounce high I'll bounce high with you too. I have never loved any stranger as much as you – oh raven-haired trickster, how much I desire you! – S.

Even after the many centuries that Loki has lived, there has never been a more abstracted individual he has ever met except for Storm. From her peculiar white hair to the soles of her tiny black feet, he has never been more interested in any man or woman as much as her. A weather witch indeed! For she has blown a hurricane into his heart, and destroyed his barriers completely.

And...

It is loosely platonic – their relationship.

He loves her, and she loves him too.

And....

They lie bare, together, wrapped in the cotton or

snuggled in the silk. 

It is strictly sensual – their relationship. 

She is enamored with him. From his raven colored hair to the soles of his pale (and sometimes blue) feet, she has never met a more interesting and complex man such as Loki. Such a trickster! From him she has learned to never judge based solely on appearance. 

So when he lay his head on her stomach he laughs. 

Because... he never got a happy ending. 

However, he can't quite call it an ending, only a middle. 

The ending comes when all things are said and done... 

And she said, “I love you.” 

And he replied, “I love you too.” 

Loki closed his eyes and sighed – how beautiful and strange and scary it was to be in love! 

When she sat across from him she cried. 

Because... 

she felt so terrified and excited all at the same time. 

It was unbelievable, she thought, how claustrophobic love with him is. 

So platonic. 

So sensual. 

So sexual. 

Love is so many things. 

His fingers settle on her back. 

Her arms drapes across his waist. 

Then, 

His hand travels across her cheek. 

Her lips find their way to his neck. 

And, 

His tricks, his behaviors, his gestures suggest exciting sex! 

How wonderful touch was! 

When she invites him to slip inside, she's warmed with the heat of his desire! 

“Beautiful,” he would whisper. 

“Again!,” she would exclaim. 

So platonic was their relationship. 

So sensual was their behavior. 

So sexual was their curiosities. 

Such a perfect mixture, was their bodies together. 

And she was a cocoon he could settle himself in. 

And he was a blanket she could wrap herself in. 

Embraces start without a stop! 

And kisses fall upon open lips! 

Clothes tear away like paper! 

And she has been taken in his mouth. 

And he has been taken into hers! 

How similar, sex is. 

They are always in each others company. 

With and without clothing. 

Storm smiles 

As does Loki 

Wonderfully. 

Pleasantly. 

Eternally. 

How strange and beautiful their love is.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abstract prose piece about Ororo and Loki's opinions regarding children/family.  
> Read from left to right.  
> There is no set dialogue for either of them, meaning: Loki's dialogue and Ororo's dialogue could be on either side. It doesn't matter -- choose who is speaking on either side.

“Would you desire family?”

 

“We are a family.”

 

“I mean with little children.”

 

“Little children? I have no idea. I haven't thought about it.”

 

“Never?”

 

“Not once, no. Why? Do you desire... little children?”

 

“I don't know. I find myself romanticizing

the idea of children.”

 

“What if we were to have children?”

 

“...Then we have children, but...”

 

“What?”

 

“I believe I won't be as responsible as I know I should.

And, I believe that it is not the right time to have children.”

 

“Then why ask the question in the first place?”

 

“Because I was curious as to what you might say.”

 

“Well, carrying and raising life is a privilege to some women

and a burden to others...”

 

“Of course.”

 

“It should be thought of as neither a privilege nor a burden in my opinion.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it should simply be something women choose to do, or not to do.”

 

“Your opinions are quite different...”

 

“You always said I was different.”

 

“I know.”

 

“C'mere. Your body is warm.”

 

....

 

....

 

....

 

....

 

“And just to fantasize, if we were to have children –

They would be beautiful.”

 

“And they would be respectful.”

 

“And full of confidence...”

 

“They would love greatly and fiercely!”

 

“They would be wise... And take after their mother...”

 

“Their father rather.”

 

“We'd raise them as best we could.”

 

“And teach them as best we could.”

 

“And whoever they choose to love besides their family

I would be happy.”

 

“Same here.”

 

“They will be wonderful...”

 

“And...”

 

“They will be ours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get inspiration from Bjork and similar artists.  
> I get the prose from my thoughts/journal. This chapter is an entry out of my journal regarding myself and childbirth/raising children.  
> If this chapter offends anyone it isn't meant to. It is my own opinion/thoughts written as an abstract piece for Oroki.  
> Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.


	3. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo and Loki's sexual experiences.  
> (P.S -- listen to Bjork's "History of Touches" or "Cocoon" along with this, if you want.)

Whilst not in the company of each other,  
And while in privacy,  
They touch their own selves.  
Hands purposely slip between legs  
To tease an opening  
Or  
Grasp a shaft.  
Heads are arched back  
Onto the curve of a pillow  
As wondrous sounds tumble  
From open lips.  
And the desire floods their senses  
As skin is stroked whilst  
Naked  
And...  
Vulnerable...  
Every single touch –  
And every single self-fuck  
Is lost in the embraces of a sheet  
Or a blanket...  
Oh!  
How lonely masturbation is.  
Empty pleasure  
Is not as perfect  
As the full thing.

Whilst in the company of each other,  
And while in privacy,  
The tip of his nose  
Trails down the valley  
Of her chest.  
And her breasts  
Are each covered by his mouth!  
And  
She laughs?  
It is that funny, he assumes.  
Then  
He finds himself in the forest  
Between her legs!  
Legs part to invite his mouth inside...  
And –  
Oh!  
It is so wonderful!  
The feeling of being filled!  
Pleasure flows like a waterfall  
Into her vagina  
And into him.  
She loves it.

Whilst in the company of each other,  
And while in privacy,  
Her lips crawl across the expanse of his belly  
A warm tongue decides to settle  
In his belly button.  
And  
He laughs!  
It is as funny as she assumes.  
Soon  
A fingertip  
Dances across balls.  
And a penis erects further  
To simply say, “hello”.  
She kisses the tip and hears him gasp.  
Her head lowers  
For a warm and damp mouth to embrace  
A thick shaft.  
Over.  
And over.  
And over again.  
It is too much,  
And at the same time just enough for him.  
He loves it.

Kisses are exchanged  
Soft,  
Lovely,  
Warm.  
Limbs lock into a tight  
Embrace.  
Black legs are wrapped around  
A white waist.  
His hands travel  
Down to cup her  
Butt,  
And lift her up  
To invite her for a ride!  
He reclines  
Onto the comforting  
Pillows and blankets  
As she adjusts her seat.  
Once down  
And  
Once up.  
Slowly.  
Ever.  
So.  
Slowly...  
Wonderful!  
How fun this ride is!  
Once down  
And  
Once up.  
Faster!  
Once down  
And  
Up.  
Down.  
Up.  
Down.  
Up!  
Down.  
Up!  
Down.  
Up!  
And they can't contain themselves!  
Heads are thrown back.  
And backs are arched!  
And moans are shouted!  
And eyes are shut!  
And orgasm is released!  
And...  
Oh...  
How.  
Beautiful.  
It.  
Is.  
When...  
Oh!  
When...  
It.  
Is.  
Finished..  
Once down.  
Once up.  
Down.  
Up.  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
Up....  
Amazing.  
The desire floods their senses while  
Naked  
And...  
Vulnerable...  
Every single touch –  
And every single fuck  
Is saved in the embraces of sheets  
Or blankets...  
Oh!  
How powerful sex is.  
Full pleasure  
Is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty fun for me to write this chapter.  
> I identify as asexual/demi gray-romantic, I'm not that interested in sex; nor am I sexually attracted to anybody.  
> But, it was experimentation and it was enjoyable. (This chapter contained no prose/thoughts from my journal btw)  
> I tried to make it abstract, and whimsical/wondrous, and different ...I think I achieved that, but let me know what you think :)


End file.
